Valentina's Return
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: When Valentina takes over Nimbus Land again, while Mario, Luigi, and Ken have colds, who will help Mallow save everyone?


Valentina's Return  
  
Narrator: One day in Nimbus Land, Mallow was relaxing with his parents on the Nimbus  
Castle balcony.   
  
King Nimbus: *looking at Mario World* This is a fine day. I hope no  
more evil comes to Mario's World.   
  
Queen Nimbus: This is some view. We can even see Yo'ster Isle from up here.  
  
*the three of them were enjoying the view, unaware that Valentina, Dodo, Booster, and  
his three Snifits were on their way to Nimbus Land*  
  
Valentina: *shouting* Charge!   
  
*Valentina's army of Birdys and Booster's Snifits start kidnapping everyone in Nimbus  
Land*   
  
Mallow: What? Valentina's back? *who had just heard the news from a resident in hiding*  
I'm not going to let her kidnap me. I've got to go to Mushroom Kingdom, so I can get  
Mario, Luigi, and Ken to help. he thought.   
  
*Mallow escapes through the cloud and climbs down the vines*  
  
Valentina: So this is all of them, huh? *she looked at the list that had everyone living in  
Nimbus Land* Idiots! You forgot Prince Mallow! Oh well. He can't cause us any trouble.   
Garro: Valentina thinks she's so smart letting Prince Mallow get away, but this mistake  
will be her downfall. *he said to King Nimbus, who has a good idea about what will  
happen*  
  
*Mallow ran as fast as he could to Mushroom Kingdom, so he could get Mario, Luigi and  
Ken to chase off Valentina*   
  
Toad: Mallow? What are you doing here?  
  
Mallow: Toad, I've got to see Mario right now! It's an emergency!   
  
A voice not to far away: What's going on here? Mallow? Is that you?  
  
*Peach exited the throne room, and came in to see what the commotion was all about*  
  
Mallow: Peach! Where's Mario? I need to talk to him.  
  
Peach: He's in the guest room. I'll take you to him right now.  
  
*Peach shows Mallow to the guest room where Mario is in bed*   
  
Peach: Oh Mario. Look who came to visit.  
  
Luigi: Mallow. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be ruling Nimbus Land.   
  
Mallow: I need your help right away! Valentina has taken over Nimbus Land, and  
has captured everyone, including my parents.   
  
Mario: Sorry Mallow.... *coughing three times* I have a really bad cold now, so I  
can't help.   
  
Mallow: What about Luigi and Ken?   
  
Mario: They.... *coughing twice more* have really bad colds too, and it won't be gone for  
a few days.  
  
Mallow: No! I need help to rescue everyone in Nimbus Land, and my parents too!  
  
Five voices in unison: Maybe we can help.   
  
Mallow: What the-?  
  
Peach: Yoshette. Thank goodness you're here. Maybe you can help out Mallow.  
  
Yoshida: What's wrong?  
  
Mallow: Valentina has taken over Nimbus Land and has captured my parents.  
  
Yoshina: Well, we can handle it, and chase Valentina off too.  
  
Yoshella: Yeah. We can handle all her evil, and also anything she throws at us!  
  
Yoshira: We can also make her yesterday's news.  
  
Mallow: But how? You guys don't stand a chance.  
  
Yoshette: You think that we're just girls, huh? We're more than that. We're  
Valentina's worst nightmare.  
  
Mallow: Just spit it out! How can you beat her?  
  
All five: We are the Sailor Yoshies, and we can boot her butt off  
Nimbus Land.  
  
Mallow: Woo-hoo! See ya, Valentina!  
  
*in Nimbus Land, Booster is looting houses when he just remembers something from his  
past*  
  
Booster: This Yoshette character was the prisoner of my cousin, Wario, when he and his  
friends kicked me out of my tower, and hired my Snifits to guard the door where she was  
being held. If I could capture her for Valentina, I could be king of this miserable world.  
That's it! I'll capture Yoshette and present her to Valentina.  
  
*Booster smirks evilly  
  
*in Bean Valley, Mallow, Yoshette and their friends were ready to visit Nimbus Land and  
scare Valentina, Booster and their army off Nimbus Land, and rescue the Nimbuslanders,  
when a Shy-Away noticed them, and flew to Nimbus Land so he could report it to  
Booster*  
  
Shy-Away: Booster, sir. There are five female Yoshies with Prince Mallow that are  
headed here.  
  
Booster: Give me the description of one of the female Yoshies.  
  
Shy-Away: Well, she's a green Yoshi with blond hair in two pigtails, and she's wearing a  
pink skirt and a pink shirt.  
  
Booster: *thinking to himself* That sounds like the description of Yoshette. Booster  
thought. Now's my chance to capture her for Valentina.  
  
Shy-Away: What should we do, sir?  
  
Booster: Get all the best Shy-Aways to go to Bean Valley and capture that Yoshi!  
  
Shy-Away: Yes, sir.  
  
*the Shy-Away went to get the Shy-Away General and told him what Booster said*  
  
Shy-Away General: Forward, march!  
  
Shy-Away #2: Umm, sir. Don't you mean "fly"?  
  
Shy-Away General: Whatever, just do it!  
  
*the Shy-Aways flew in swarms and headed toward Bean Valley.  
  
Yoshida: How do we get up there?  
  
Mallow: We're supposed to climb up the vines, and we'll get there.  
  
Shy-Away General: There she is. Grab her!  
  
Mallow: Oh no. Shy-Aways.   
  
*a group Shy-Aways started to attack the team of six, while another group of them  
carried off Yoshette and Mallow.  
  
Yoshira: Yoshette! Mallow! We'll get you down.   
  
Yoshette: Don't worry about me! Let them take me!  
  
Yoshina: Are you crazy?! You can't handle them all by yourself!  
  
Yoshette: I'll be okay. Just transform and come to Nimbus Land.  
  
*Mallow's distant yells are heard*  
  
Yoshira: Well, you heard her. Let's get these guys!  
  
Yoshella: Right!  
  
Yoshida: Yoshida's Star Power!  
  
Yoshina: Yoshina's Star Power!  
  
Yoshella: Yoshella's Star Power!  
  
Yoshira: Yoshira's Star Power!  
  
*the four Sailor Yoshies start fighting off the Shy-Aways*  
  
Shy-Away General: Retreat!  
  
Sailor Yoshella: Well, we sure showed them. Now it's time to rescue Yoshette, Mallow,  
and everyone in Nimbus Land.  
  
*the four started climbing up the vines towards Nimbus Land.  
  
*in one of the secluded rooms in Nimbus Castle, the Shy-Aways gave Yoshette to  
Booster*  
  
Booster: Ah Yoshette. At last we meet. But you won't be around for long, once Valentina  
finishes you off!  
  
Yoshette: You look familiar. Are you by chance related to Wario?  
  
Booster: That's for me to know and you to find out. *he grabs Yoshette's wrists and ties  
them together* Come on! Move! We're going to see Valentina.  
  
*in the Nimbus Land throne room, Valentina is relaxing on the throne reading her favorite  
comic books, when Booster and Yoshette come in*  
  
Booster: Dear, I have brought you a present.  
  
Valentina: Don't bug me now! I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of King Nimbus.   
  
Yoshette: *trying not to smile* Is that the reason why you're reading Sailor Yoshi  
comics?  
  
Valentina: What the-? Who are you?  
  
Booster: This is the present I caught for you.  
  
Valentina: Don't you mean "bought"?  
  
Booster: *shaking his head back and forth* No. Caught. I found her snooping around  
Bean Valley, and I figured out that she's planning on rescuing King and Queen Nimbus.   
  
Valentina: Yeah whatever. Just put her somewhere and I'll deal with  
her later.  
  
Sailor Yoshida: Hold it right there. Let her go this minute.  
  
Valentina: Oh yeah. And who might you be?  
  
All four Sailor Yoshies: We are the Sailor Yoshies, the champions of justice. On  
behalf of Nimbus Land, we will right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you!   
  
Valentina: Okay then you so-called Sailor Yoshies, let's take this outside. Booster, leave  
that Yoshi here. She can't do anything about this.  
  
Booster: Yes, dear.  
  
Yoshette: How dumb can Valentina get? I'll just transform and- Uh-oh. I forgot I'm tied  
up. I wonder if I can use the statue to cut these ropes. *she tried cutting the rope on a  
nearby King Nimbus statue, but it didn't work* No sharp edges? Oh great. Maybe if I  
tried biting the rope off my hands. *she started biting the ropes, and they came undone*  
At least my hands weren't behind my back. I've got to help the others.  
  
*she was about to transform when Booster barged in, just to check on her*  
  
Booster: What the heck? How did you get free? Oh well, it's not like you can stop us. *he  
left the throne room, and went back to the battle*  
  
Yoshette: Whew. That was close. Valentina's had enough fun. Yoshette's Crystal Power!  
  
*she transformed into Sailor Yoshette and headed toward the battle. Outside, Valentina  
and her army of Birdys had the Sailor Yoshies cornered*  
  
Valentina: Time to finish you four off.  
  
Sailor Yoshette: Hold it. Not so fast, Valentina!  
  
Valentina: Now what?  
  
Sailor Yoshette: I am Sailor Yoshette, the champion of justice. On behalf of Nimbus Land,  
I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you!  
  
*Dodo started to sneak up behind Sailor Yoshette, so he could catch her*  
  
Sailor Yoshina: Sailor Yoshette, duck. Yoshina's Celestial Fire Surround! *Sailor  
Yoshina's 8 fire rings set all of Dodo's feathers on fire*  
  
Valentina: You idiot! Booster! Dodo! Get over here!  
  
Booster: Ya whatever!  
  
*the three stood together*  
  
Sailor Yoshette: Now that they're all together. I can defeat them with one attack. *she  
pulled out her scepter and pointed it at the three*  
  
Valentina: *sarcastically* Ooh. Real scary. Poor little girl is gonna hurt us with  
some puny sceptre.  
  
Sailor Yoshette: Let's see how you three like this. Yoshette's Sceptre Elimination!   
  
Valentina: Aaaaahhhh. We're finished!  
  
Sailor Yoshette: Nope. You're dusted!  
  
*Yoshette and her friends reverted back to normal, picked up the Door Key, and freed  
everyone from the awful prison.  
  
King Nimbus: Ahh. Thank you for freeing us. Mallow filled us in on who you all are.   
  
Yoshina: Actually, your highness, you met us at DK and Candy's wedding.  
  
King Nimbus: Oh? Since you saved us all, I hereby grant you permission to visit us  
anytime. I will let the guards know to let you in when they see you.  
  
Yoshette: Excuse me, your highness. May we please speak to Prince Mallow?  
  
Queen Nimbus: Of course. Be our guest.  
  
Yoshette: *whispering* Mallow, thank you for not revealing our secret while you were  
imprisoned.  
  
Mallow: No problem.  
  
Yoshella: We must go now.  
  
Queen Nimbus: Farewell.  
  
Narrator: With the defeat of Booster, Valentina and Dodo, Booster's three Snifits moved  
into Booster's Tower and now call it Snifit's Tower. Yoshette and her friends return to  
the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario, Luigi and Ken have gotten rid of their colds.  
  
The End 


End file.
